


Hope Motel

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: In a motel after three years. No smut.





	Hope Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome, as always.

**7.30 pm, Hope Motel**

 

They had just returned to their motel after an exhausting interview with one of their prime suspects. The ladies they had interrogated were sisters; Siamese sisters. They had made baking cupcakes their business and were selling them through at the local bakery and were having quite a success at doing so. How they did their baking was beyond Mulder and Scully’s comprehension, considering that they were attached by the waist and the left arm… ahem left arm for Suzy and right arm for Anita. The investigative duo had interrogated them concerning several deaths. All victims had eaten their cupcakes before suddenly disappearing for two days and reappearing dead, in front of the Siameses’ bakery.

Once the door to his room unlocked, Mulder kicked it open and let his coat fall to the floor. Scully was following closely behind while carrying paper bags of take-out they had bought a few minutes ago. She took her heels off and left them besides her partners suitcase. She headed towards the small table in front of her and put the bags carefully on its oily surface.

“Mulder, why did you not clean up the table yesterday?” she sighed.

“Too tired,” came the answer. He was in the bathroom struggling to untie his too tightly knotted tie.

“At least bring me a wet towel so I can get this weird residue off.”

“Yes, doc,” he replied. “One wet towel coming on.”

She just had time to turn towards the bathroom when the towel hit her in the face.

“Mulder!” she growled.

He giggled.

“You’re such a child!”

Scully emptied the bags on the table after having cleaned up and waited for him to join her. He was taking his time to get changed and the food was smelling so good… He finally exited the bathroom wearing his undershirt and dress pants. She did not know which was looking more enticing now… the food or her partner.

“Hurry up, Mulder! It’s getting colder by the second,” she tried to distract herself.

“Alright… keep your hair on! Gee Scully!” he said teasingly.

They ate in companionable silence until he suggested they turned on the television. It was _Attack_ _of the Ants_ was and Scully lost the previous enthusiasm she was having at eating her delicious tofu and vegetables spaghetti.

“Can you change it please?”

“What? Doctor Scully disgusted by this anthropomorphic cheesy movie?”

“Mulder…”

He gave her a mocked frightened look and quickly changed the channel. _The Truman Show_. Great.

 

**8.30 pm, Hope Motel**

 

The movie was nearing its end.

“Are you done? Will you eat that?” Mulder wondered while pointing at the dessert besides her plate.

She pushed it over. She was full and she was tired. She stood up and felt his gaze on her.

“I’m going to wash my hands, then I’ll go change and we can talk about the case,” she announced.

He nodded and put a spoonful of creamy chocolate mousse cake in his mouth. When he heard the door close behind her, he changed the channel back to  _Attack of the Ants_.

 

**8.45 pm, Hope Motel**

 

While she was changing into sweats in her own room, two doors further in the corridor, Mulder did the clean up and searched for the files in his suitcase. He shuffled through  
many old cases without stumbling on the right one. He had forgotten to take the more recent one from the office. _Darn it! Scully’s gonna be furious…_ , he thought.

He had just put back his suitcase near the door when she knocked.

“Sorry! I think… I’ve forgot to bring the file with me when we left the local office…” he murmured apologetically as he welcomed her inside his motel room.

She looked at him suspiciously and walked to his bed.

“I just knew you would!” she paused. “That’s why I asked Avonlae to make copies for me,” she added.

He offered her a shy lopsided smile.

“You know me more than I would imagine.”

“Well, after three years of working together, I believe that is normal, Mulder. I know you’re probably the best profiler of your generation, but you’re also the proud owner of a very clustered desk and a equally messy office,” she said.

“Sorry,” he avoided her eyes and shuffled his feet a bit.

She patted the comforter on his bed and invited him to come sit next to her. She opened the files and put her glasses on and handed him a picture of the sisters carrying a bag big enough hide a body. He squinted at the photo and she cocked her head slightly.

“Where are your specs, Mulder?”

“Forgot them at my apartment,” he muttered.

She could not help but smile.

“What am I going to do with you?”

 

**10.10 pm, Hope Motel**

 

He had progressively slid down until he was actually laying besides her and with his chin propped upon his open palm. He was looking at her with those gentle hazel eyes and his cheeks seemed to be lightly flushed. She was still sitting with her back leaning against the headboard of the bed. She stretched her arms and reached for the top of his head with her fingers. She softly caressed the dark brown locks of hair that were spiking up in every direction. He tentatively scooted over to her while pushing aside the photos and notes taken during the investigation.

They never broke eye contact while he timidly raised sat up straight until his face was less than an inch of her ear.

“Will you let me kiss you…” he murmured.

She shivered. His warm breath on her exposed skin made gave her goosebumps. Her heart stuttered while she waited to see he what he would really do.

Seeing that she was not pulling away, Mulder closed the gap between them and put a gentle kiss behind her ear, on the small spot that he knew would be sensitive to his touch.

He felt her gasp and he held his breath.

Scully turned to face him and could literally feel the tension emanating from their tense bodies. She studied the long line of his nose, the sharpness of his jaw and the nervous glitter that was lighting his eyes.

She touched her fingertips to his cheek and let them slide towards the back of his head until they reached the short hair curling around his ear.

“Mulder…”

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“I can’t tonight…” she flushed.

 _Oh! I see_ , he thought.

He smiled at her this endearing smile that would have melt the remaining standing glaciers in the Antarctic. He touched her lips with his finger.

“We have all the time in the world,” he whispered.

She returned his smile and applied a light pression to have him lie back down on the bed. He frowned imperceptibly before doing so. He kept looking at her, trying to anticipate  
her next move.

She moved towards him and reached for his shoulder. He understood what she wanted and laid down his head in her lap. He turned on his back to look at her. Scully brought her hand to his hair and resumed her stroking.

“Who would have known that after only three years we would reach the kissing stage!” Mulder said with a sigh of sweet contempt.

_Oh Mulder! If you only knew!_


End file.
